


Marigold

by bithgreene



Series: i love you as the plant that doesn't bloom [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithgreene/pseuds/bithgreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question<br/>"Marigold: Do you listen to what's on the radio?"</p></blockquote>





	Marigold

Arya wiggled her bare toes against the dashboard, knees pressed to her chest. The sun streaked through the windows, yellow rays casting the car in a bright glow. She fiddled with the radio controls for a moment and smiled as she heard the song that had just started to play. Arya settled against the leather seats, neck twisted around the edge of the back and rested the top of her head on the driver’s seat. Jon glanced over at her, grey eyes flashing with warmth at his little sister.

“This is my favourite song,” he smiled, eyes on the road again. She crossed her ankles where they met, her left leg pressed against the plastic grate of the air vent. Arya admired his profile for a moment, the sun behind him like a halo.

“Mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question  
> "Marigold: Do you listen to what's on the radio?"


End file.
